Trip to the Beach
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: The YYH gang heads to the beach, but what will happen to Hiei and Botan on the way there and while they are there?


"Come on Hiei! Get down from the tree!" Yusuke called up the trunk of Hiei's tree. But there was no way they were going to drag him on a stupid vacation. Koenma gave the team three months of vacation time after the Demon World Tournament. Hiei wanted to stay in Demon World. But the fox had convinced him to come back for his sister's sake. Why did he even listen?

Any way, Hiei did not want to go on vacation. He wanted to train more then fight. But no, the stupid fox tricked him into coming. Sure his sister would be there, big deal. The only other reason he was going was to see her. Botan. He had gained feelings for the ferry girl some time ago. Around the time of Sensui, to be more accurate.

"Hiei! Ya coming?" Yusuke called again, "were going to get Yukina and Botan soon! Better get that sorry ass of yours down here or-" Yusuke did not need to finish because he saw the small demon land on the ground and walk to the car, "never mind, Hiei, glad you could come though,"

"Hn,"

After a long drive they came to get the two girls. Yukina, still not knowing Hiei to be her brother, sat next to Kuwabara. Yet the car was so squished, Botan was left little choice but to sit on top of Hiei, mainly because Yusuke and Kuwabara's laps were occupied with bags filled with snacks, Kurama was sitting on the floor, and seeing that Shizuru was driving it was imposible.

Hiei tensioned at her sitting on top of him. He was now slightly taller than her, and still one of the strongest in the team so he was fine with her sitting on him. She started to blush shortly after the car started moving. He could not help but smirk at this.

"So…" she began, "do you know where we're going on this vacation? No one told me," Hiei shook his head no, apparently the only two that did know as Yusuke and Shizuru. "How have you been Hiei?" She asked trying to start a converstation.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine, I've been ferrying souls a lot lately and met some freaky ones at that and…" Her talk about the dead was long. Hiei had stopped listening some time ago. The only thing he heard though was the names and about some lunatic pervert soul she had to deal with.

"onna," Hiei said, "you talk too much,"

"Oh… sorry," She said as she stopped talking. He could smell her sent well. He wanted to be with her badly, so badly that he did not notice his hand wrapping around her waist. She noticed his hand and jumped slightly, shocked – yes, want him to stop- no. But he did stop when she jumped.

The drive was long and went well into night, and she was tired. She tried sleeping up straight, but that did not work. Nor did bending her neck forward to sleep.

"You know onna," Hiei said quietly so as not to wake the others, "you can lean back on me if you want," She was surprised to hear that from him, she thought he hated her. But he was almost as shocked, because, although he wanted her, he did not want the others to see them sleeping like that, the two bakkas would have a fit.

"Thanks," She said reluctantly and laid her head back on his shoulder. He could smell her sent so much better. She smelled just like sweet vanilla and strawberry. She slept peacefully on his lap and had wrapped his arm all the way around her waist. He rested his head a top her sleeping head. The moment he did this, she felt her head nuzzle into his chest. His heart quickened at this, and felt panicked yet relaxed at the same time. Yet he slept peacefully with her causing him to feel like he's on cloud nine.

"We're here!" Called Shizuru. Everyone was still asleep in the back of the car. Kurama was asleep against Yusuke's chair, Kuwabara was asleep against the car door, drooling. Yusuke was asleep in the frount seat using the dashboard as a pillow. Yukina was asleep between Hiei and Kuwabara, sleeping on his shoulder. And Botan was still asleep on top of Hiei who still had his head on top of hers. "I said GET UP!" Shizuru called opening Kuwabara's door, causing him to fall out, and Yukina to land where he was once sitting.

"What ya do that for sis?" Kuwabara asked rubbing his head. While everyone started to wake up. Luckily no one had noticed they way Hiei and Botan were sitting, until Yusuke started to laugh.

"Hiei I didn't know you'd let Botan sit on you like THAT! Or let alone sleep on you!" Yusuke said between laughs, "Who knew you two would end up liking eachother!"

"I do not like her you bakka!" Hiei shouted at the detective.

"Riiiight, so that's why your arm is wrapped around her waist and she is nuzzling your chest!"

Botan had heard the conversation and noticed, she was being held by Hiei! And she liked it! _Oh no, _she thought, _I think I'm in love with… Hiei, of all people! _Botan sat up slowly to get out of the car; Hiei reluctantly removed his arm from her to let her leave so he could get out.

Once everyone was awake and settled in, they looked around to see that they were at a beach resort. The ocean was a beautiful sky blue color and sand was a pure yellow color. They spent the day having fun on the beach; Hiei though, was not seen at all. That was because he was out far in the ocean surfing and all. And no one knew it. At sunset, after hours of having 'fun in the sun' Hiei came out from surfing with a bunch of guys and girls fallowing, some had bords, others did not.

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke called over to his friend, "what's with the fan club?"

"For your information Yusuke, they won't leave me alone,"

Yusuke then noticed the bored he had tucked under his arm. In was black and had a red and silver dragon on it. As for what Hiei wore, it was black swim trunks and a shark tooth necklace; he also had his tear gem hanging off his neck, "Say Hiei, did you spend the day surfing?"

"Yes… Why?" Hiei asked coldly.

\"I didn't know you could surf man!"

"Dude you should a seen the guy rip wave man!" Called one of the surfers behind Hiei, "he is like awesome man!"

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked, "Is that why the surfers are following you?"

"No their following me because they want to date me – Of course that's why you BAKKA!" Hiei said sarcastically.

"Okay man chill," Yusuke said waving his hands in front of himself, "What about the non surfers?"

"Oh, nothing, they just think I'm hot, nothing major," Yusuke was shocked to hear this. He never thought that so many girls would think he's good looking or anything. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Hiei walked right past the babbling detective, with his fans following a short distance behind.

For Botan, the day was simple: tanning, talking, playing in the ocean, and checking out hot guys. But with all those distractions, waking up in Hiei's arms always came back. She admits he has always been attractive in a way, but never saw him as the type of person to like her back. She admits it, she loves him, but does he lover her? Suddenly she was taken out of her thoughts with Hiei yelling.

"Will you all leave me alone!" he shouted. Botan immediately got up to see what was wrong. That was when she saw Hiei walking to the beach house with a rather large group fallowing and praising him.

"I Love you Hiei!" Called the large group of females trying to get his attention. He just rolled his eyes though, "Your sexy hot!" called more girls.

"If you all leave, I'll…" Hiei thought about what he could do to get them off his back, "I'll…" still no ideas, "I'll… let you all watch me train, how's that sound?" the small fan club cheered and left. A sigh escaped his mouth, "finaly,"

"How long have they been fallowing you?" Botan asked walking up to him.

"All day," Hiei replied simply before heading inside.

Once he was gone inside Botan sighed, "He is so hot,"

Botan headed in shortly after while Kuwabara was flirting with Yukina, Kurama was hiding behind a trash can from his fan girls, and Yusuke was flexing his muscles for some girl. She was listening to her ipod and heading to the bathroom. Both the bedroom and bathroom doors were closed. She had assumed the wind blow them shut, seeing the windows were all open, so she headed into the bathroom.

Hiei was just finishing up his shower (Uh Oh), when the door opened. He saw Botan, she saw him. He had nothing on but a light blush, as did Botan. Both seemed to be frozen, at least until Hiei grabed the towel hanging on the towel rack and wrapped it around him.

"What the hell are you doing onna?" Hiei asked coldly.

"I was just uh…" She did not remember what she wanted in the bathroom. Hiei just rolled his eyes at her, "Your so hot" She blurted out, realizing what just slipped she covered her mouth.

"What?" Hiei heard what she said, but was shocked to hear it from her.

"I mean um…" she stuttered to say the right things, "no I mean uh I – " She was cut off with Hiei pulling her into a breath taking kiss, she did not know what had happened until she started to kiss back. She weaved her hands into his hair, while he raised a hand to hold her head. His other hand held the towel. When they broke for air Hiei smiled, a small smile, sure, but it was diffidently a smile.

"Botan," He began, "I've been meaning to tell you something for some time now, and that is… I love you," Botan was taken back by this, but happy.

"I love you too, Hiei," She said as they kissed more.

The next morning Botan awoke, asleep on top of Hiei again, but this time in a warm bed. It was still only 6:30AM so she nuzzled back into his chest, placing a hand in his hair. She could hear him purr at her movements and smiled. She could smell his scent of cinnamon and sugar. His eyes opened to her nuzzling her nose into his chest. He held her close to him and buried his head in the crook of her neck, licking and nipping at the mark she received the night before.

"Hey guys…" Yusuke said as he entered the room. Once he saw the two he halted. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Only a bakka to ask that question," Hiei said glaring at the detective who high tailed it out of the room.

"We better get ready, we're leaving at ten," Botan said getting off of her new mate.

At ten sharp Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke and Kurama were waiting outside for the last three to come out. They were standing on the porch when they noticed a large group of people asleep in sleeping bags.

"Did these guys stay here all night?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"It would appear so, but I don't remember being chased by this many people, nor do I remember boys being part of the mess," Kurama replied.

"Maybe because some of them were chasing me, fox," Hiei said with Botan and Shizuru both hugging his arms.

"Hey sis," Kuwabara chirped, "Why ya hugging the runt's arm?"

"Oh that is simple Kuwabara," Botan said happily, "you see these girls have a thing for Hiei and were fighing over him all day yesterday, so I figured, to get rid of the problem of 'I want to hold his hand' we should have both occupied by someone," Botan declared happily.

"Although I doubt it will get rid of the entire problem, this could work," Hiei said with no emotion, "now lets go before they wake up,"

"Agreed," Kurama said, as he and Hiei rushed away from the sleeping fans, "by the way Hiei, let me take Shizuru, it might solve my problem as well,"

"Fine, besides I already have a mate,"


End file.
